Ma version de la saison 3
by Miss Yem
Summary: Entre déception, amour, manipulations et autres fourberies, de nouvelles amitiés et de nouvelles alliances vont se former. De nouveaux personnages feront leur apparition, accompagnant Scott et ses amis ainsi que Derek et sa meute dans le labyrinthe de l'Inconnu. Malgré eux contrôlés par une accumulation d'évènements pré-établis, nos personnages sont prêts pour l'aventure.
1. Chapitre I

Salut à vous ! Me revoilà avec une fanfiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bon j'avoue, j'ai un peu la pression, même beaucoup en fait... mais chuuuuut !

Bref, bref, j'ai découvert Teen Wolf à son commencement, mais j'attendais la saison 2 avec impatience pour voir comment cette série allait évoluer... sauf que la saison 2 s'est terminée et que je n'ai qu'une envie... Connaître la suite ! Du coup, j'ai regardé mon ordinateur, il m'a regardé, j'ai regardé le clavier, il m'a regardé, j'l'ai regardé... bref, j'ai commencé à écrire.

Du coup, le premier chapitre est là, puis le deuxième, et du coup je me dis qu'il est peut-être temps de poster =)

Donc, cette fanfiction, c'est un peu la saison 3 que j'imagine ^^

.

Disclaimer : Le scénario initial appartient à Jeff Davis, le créateur original de la série. Le reste de l'histoire et les personnages que j'ajouterais m'appartiennent.

.

D'ailleurs ! En parlant d'OC, il va y en avoir un certain nombre... et j'avoue que je m'amuse beaucoup à les créer, avec leurs caractères, leurs cachotteries, et... héhé... la répercussion de leurs présences sur les autres perso que nous connaissons déjà =D j'vais essayer de faire ça bien, genre des trahisons, des romances, des remises en questions, ha ça ! J'vais les mettre dans la panade nos perso ^^ Bref...

.

J'espère que vous allez apprécier la lecture ! Bisous bisous

* * *

Chapitre 01 : A chaque décision, ses raisons.

.

Melissa McCall leva les yeux au ciel en émettant un léger soupir.

- Scott, pour la dernière fois, tu vas m'écouter !

- Mais maman…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent ! coupa-t-elle d'une voix aussi ferme qu'elle le put.

Les poings sur les hanches, elle fixa son fils sans ciller durant une longue minute. Il lui avait toujours été difficile d'assumer son autorité parentale, surtout seule. Mais depuis qu'elle connaissait la condition de Scott, c'était devenu d'autant plus ardu. Mélissa culpabilisait de l'empêcher d'aller… Mais d'aller faire quoi au juste ? Elle réalisait que, dorénavant, elle ignorait tout de son fils. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'il disparaissait avec ses amis la nuit, et parfois même en journée pour se battre contre des choses du genre extrêmement dangereuses aux dents longues. Evidemment, elle se doutait qu'il se préparait avant d'attaquer. Mais se préparer comment ?

Enfin, tout cela concernait son statut de loup-garou, – or elle avait le temps de s'y habituer et d'enquêter dessus –, car, pour l'heure, Scott restait toujours un adolescent aux hormones en ébullition. Et quelle pire épreuve pour les hormones que l'été ? Que le soleil ? La chaleur ? Bref, les jeunes filles en maillots de bains qui se trémoussaient ?

Bien sûr, en tant que mère, Mélissa ne pouvait aborder ce dernier point avec son fils. Du moins, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était cette raison particulière qui la conduisait à avoir cette conversation avec lui. De plus, elle se rassurait en se disant qu'elle agissait dans l'intérêt de Scott.

Elle pinça les lèvres, regarda rapidement le sol avant de scruter de nouveau son fils.

- Ecoute, Scott, tu dois absolument valider les trois matières où tu pèches. Tu m'entends ? Absolument !

Elle insista sur le dernier mot, détachant chaque syllabe.

- Oui, je sais, et je te promets que je vais travailler, maman, répliqua Scott. Mais là je dois voir Stiles…

- Oh non jeune homme ! J'aime beaucoup Stiles, mais aujourd'hui il va faire l'école buissonnière avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Scott agrandit les yeux, la bouche entr'ouverte prête à s'activer pour défendre son cas. Sa mère ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- De toute manière je t'ai trouvé un prof à domicile qui ne devrait plus tarder.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est de l'injustice ! se révolta-t-il. Il fait super beau dehors et on devait s'entrainer au Lacrosse !

A cet instant on toqua trois coups à la porte. La bouche de Melissa s'arrondie, elle arqua les sourcils et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Oh ! Mais qui voilà ? s'écria-t-elle avec entrain tout en dépassant son fils pour aller ouvrir.

- T'en sais rien, si ça se trouve c'est Stiles ! rétorqua Scott avec humeur.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, la femme se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- Ah ça je ne crois pas ! Stiles aime bien klaxonner, il doit probablement se dire que ça fait viril.

- Maman ! s'offusqua-t-il.

Il détestait lorsqu'elle faisait ça. Il se passa une main sur le visage et dans les cheveux, se drapant dans ce qu'il lui restait de dignité. Elle tira sur la porte et dévoila une adolescente au teint pâle, vêtue d'une salopette en jean et d'un T-shirt délavé. Autour de ses épaules apparaissaient les lanières d'un sac-à-dos plein à craquer qu'elle semblait avoir du mal à porter. Cela se remarquait par son corps tendu en avant pour contrer le poids de son sac.

L'étonnement se peignit sur les traits de Scott qui la dévisagea.

- Annabelle ! salua Melissa. Entre donc.

La jeune fille en question fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Bonjour Madame McCall, répondit-elle.

- Tiens, le salon est par là, indiqua l'intéressée.

Annabelle passa devant, suivie de Melissa qui avait refermée la porte entre temps. Cette dernière frôla son fils, marquant un arrêt à son niveau, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer :

- Là, je suis sûre que tu resteras concentré… Celle-là ne ressemble en rien à Allison !

Une réplique resta coincée dans le fond de la gorge de Scott, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'afficher un air choqué en guise de réponse. Il se reprit à temps lorsque sa mère l'interpella pour qu'il vienne les rejoindre.

D'une petite voix, Annabelle prit la parole.

- Alors Scott, on commence par quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Par la physique-chimie, trancha sa mère à sa place.

Scott serra les mâchoires et capitula.

- Je vais chercher des feuilles et un stylo, marmonna-t-il en filant vers sa chambre.

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, je vous laisse travailler ! conclut sa mère, enjouée.

Elle laissa les deux adolescents et partie travailler à l'hôpital, ravie que son stratagème ait abouti.

.

Le téléphone émit un son aigu, annonçant la réception d'un texto. Stiles cala sa crosse sous son bras pour s'en saisir. Le message était de Scott pour le prévenir qu'il ne pourrait pas venir. Sans explication. La colère le submergea, parcourant ses veines, prenant possession de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Il émit un grognement et jeta sa crosse en travers de sa chambre, qui vint s'écraser avec bruit contre sa porte.

- Super ! Pourquoi j'ai la drôle d'impression d'être mis sur la touche ? marmotta-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, soupira, puis roula sur le dos et observa le plafond. Ces derniers temps, ça lui arrivait souvent. Il se retrouvait, au beau milieu de la nuit, à gamberger. En général, les battements de son cœur s'emballaient. Une sueur froide désagréable l'enveloppait. Parfois, il sentait même ses cheveux à la base de la nuque se hérisser quelques secondes. Tous ces symptômes le rendaient nerveux. Du moins, ils le rendaient plus nerveux qu'à l'accoutumée. Depuis que Jackson se transformait en Kanima, Stiles restait constamment sur le qui-vive.

A présent que Jackson était un loup-garou, ce fait le rongeait jusqu'à la moelle. Certes Derek le contrôlait via son rôle d'alpha, mais Stiles n'arrivait pas à avaler la pilule. Qu'est-ce qui leur disait que Jackson n'allait pas assassiner à nouveau des gens ?

Malgré tout, sa raison lui soufflait que ce n'était pas ça qui le dérangeait tant en la personne de Jackson. Non, ce qui l'horripilait, c'était qu'au-delà de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, Jackson avait toujours Lydia.

Lydia.

Elle l'aimait. Elle était prête à tout accepter, tout supporter, pour lui. Et lui, il semblait l'aimer aussi.

Stiles frappa son matelas du poing. Lèvres pincées et mâchoires serrées, il revoyait la scène de la semaine dernière comme si c'était hier. Lydia dire à Jackson qu'elle l'aime toujours. Jackson mourir, puis revenir à la vie sous forme de loup cette fois. Et elle, si belle, si fragile, se précipiter dans ses bras. Lui, qui la serre avec force, comme s'il se raccrochait à une bouée de sauvetage.

Non, décidément, c'était trop dur.

Comment lui, Stiles, l'humain sans superpouvoir, invisible aux yeux de la jeune fille, pouvait-il faire le poids face à Jackson, le loup-garou aux sens aiguisés, la star de Lacrosse du lycée ?

Il ne lui restait plus que deux solutions : devenir le meilleur marqueur en sport, ou se faire mordre. Le regard déterminé, il sauta de son lit puis s'empara de sa crosse et de son sac de sport sur le sol.

.

Chris Argent observait sa fille depuis le seuil de sa chambre. Il était tard. Elle n'avait quasiment pas lâché un mot de la soirée et avait trituré le fond de son assiette, n'y touchant guère. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Depuis une semaine, depuis cet épisode dans le hangar avec la disparition de Gerard, elle s'était refermée comme une huître.

Quelque chose murmurait à l'esprit de Chris que c'était la séparation d'Allison avec Scott qui la chamboulait le plus. Le père se sentait impuissant dans cette situation qui lui semblait impossible à gérer de lui-même. Il soupira puis, avec un dernier regard pour elle, il s'écarta du chambranle de la porte et alla se coucher.

Seul.

Sans sa femme qui créait un vide en lui.

Allison, de son côté, se sentait épié par son père. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il parte. Lorsqu'il eut disparut dans les escaliers, elle ne se fit pas prier et s'enfila à sa suite, sans un bruit. Une fois certaine qu'il était dans sa propre chambre, elle actionna la poignée de la porte d'entrée et se glissa à l'extérieur. Elle déverrouilla sa voiture, puis ouvrit la portière côté conducteur. Elle s'installa derrière le volant, referma la portière et, pleine d'espoir, elle souffla sur la fenêtre.

Rien.

Aucun rendez-vous de Scott.

Elle n'avait pas de ses nouvelles depuis leur rupture, pas même un texto. Rien.

Les mains soudées au volant, elle appuya sa tête contre, laissant libre court à ses larmes, nombreuses et abondantes. Elle se sentait à la fois faible et ridicule de réagir ainsi. Mais elle ressentait une espèce de manque depuis qu'elle savait Scott loin d'elle, bien qu'elle soit à l'origine de cet éloignement.

Elle se redressa, inspira une grande goulée d'air et se reprit. Elle avait prit la meilleure décision qui soit en rompant avec lui. Or Scott lui avait dit qu'il l'attendrait, qu'il savait qu'ils seraient ensemble. Allison ne pouvait pas lui permettre de gâcher sa vie. Non, il avait le droit de rencontrer une fille, d'être heureux avec elle, de… bon, il n'était pas non plus obligé de coucher avec elle, après tout… Non, se morigéna-t-elle, il mérite d'être aimé et d'aimer une fille bien. Une fille qui n'est pas issue d'une famille de Chasseurs.

Sa décision était prise, à partir de demain, elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour que Scott l'oublie, qu'il passe à autre chose… Et elle aussi, par la même occasion.

Elle sécha ses yeux et ses joues mouillées. Après une dernière inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle s'extirpa avec agilité de l'automobile. Là seulement, elle s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle. Elle verrouilla sa voiture et rentra chez elle, réintégrant à pas de loup sa chambre. Elle se changea puis se glissa sous les draps avant d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet.

A l'étage inférieur Chris veillait. Calme et déterminé.

Sur le toit, dorénavant seulement éclairé par la lune, Scott quitta son perchoir d'où il avait une vue dégagée de la chambre de son ex-petite amie.

* * *

Voilà voilà, ce premier chapitre est court, certes, mais il le fallait pour lancer l'histoire ^^

Le personnage d'Annabelle est le premier que j'ai prévu d'intégrer à l'histoire (sans blague ?), j'hésite encore sur la place que je vais lui laisser dans l'histoire... ^^ Les autres petits nouveaux vont venir bientôt, ainsi que les problèmes =P (évidemment, sinon c'pas drôle !)

Bon, je vous laisse avec Scott au coin de votre toit, et j'attends vos impressions avec impatience (et stress !)

Le cadre pour les reviews est juste en dessous ;) (j'dis ça parce que ça me fait toujours terriblement plaisir de savoir que ce que je fais est apprécié, et puis les critiques négatives et positives me font progresser, alors je prends !)

Bisous bisous à la semaine prochaine mes p'tits loups !


	2. Chapitre II

Salut salut !

C'est enfin le weekend ! J'ai cru qu'il n'arriverait jamais ! Mercredi, au téléphone je commençais déjà à dire "bon weekend"... x) On se refait pas lol !

Bon bref, après ce flash info de la plus haute importance (oui, oui...), je vais peut-être vous laisser découvrir la suite, en tout cas ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée ! Ouais j'suis pleine de bonnes idées lumineuses (Pour ceux qui se poserait la question, mes chevilles ça va =P) Bon, j'arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, je suis simplement surexcitée de vous poster la suite, j'espère sincèrement être à la hauteur !

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Le scénario et les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, le créateur de TW

* * *

Au fait, je pense que je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine, j'ai des horaires de boulot particulier, donc ça tombera entre le vendredi et le dimanche =)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 02 : Triskell

.

Solidement campée sur ses pieds, la jeune fille arma son bras, visant la cible de bois à cinquante-cinq mètres d'elle. Elle pinça les lèvres, détendit ses doigts et décocha une flèche à l'empennage noir. Celle-ci s'envola, décrivant un léger arc de cercle en hauteur, avant de se planter au centre de la cible. Seulement à cet instant, Allison relâcha sa concentration, émettant un léger soupir de satisfaction.

Elle se tourna vers son père, un sourire suffisant accroché aux lèvres. Ce dernier décolla son dos du mur contre lequel il s'était adossé durant l'entrainement de sa fille. Son regard se durcit à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

- Pas la peine de prendre tes grands airs, lança-t-il.

Le sourire d'Allison s'élargit alors qu'elle laissait échapper un rire narquois.

- Et alors quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être fière de moi sur ce coup-là ?

- Tu pourras être fière lorsque tu atteindras des cibles mouvantes en plein dans l'œil, avec des vents tournants. Et même là, tu ne devras pas relâcher ta concentration, rétorqua-t-il fraichement.

Mais, en attendant, c'est à moi d'être fier de ma fille, pensa-t-il.

Allison roula des yeux, les mâchoires serrées. A grandes enjambées elle rejoignit le cercle de bois suspendu à un mètre soixante-quinze de haut, puis arracha la hampe d'un geste sûr et rapide. Sans prendre la peine de regarder son père, elle reprit la parole.

- Tu pourrais au moins admettre que j'ai progressé vu que c'est la première fois que j'atteins une cible de si loin, se vexa-t-elle.

Cet excès soudain d'énervement fit sourire son père qui était retourné se poster contre le mur de béton du hangar.

- En effet… admit-il. Mais tu pourrais au moins admettre que tu as encore du chemin à faire.

Cette fois elle fit volte face en bondissant sur place. Elle détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça. Lorsqu'il s'amusait à l'imiter. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

- Je te déteste ! minauda-t-il.

Elle croisa les bras et le fixa quelques secondes pour lui faire comprendre son mécontentement. Mais, n'y tenant plus, elle se détendit imperceptiblement, elle n'avait plus que lui à présent. De son côté, il avait tout perdu, son épouse, sa sœur, son père… Il ne lui restait plus que sa fille. Or, Allison, malgré son chagrin d'avoir perdu sa mère, comprenait, en un sens, ce qu'il ressentait. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre des réactions égoïstes parce qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient devenus tout l'un pour l'autre.

Absolument tout.

Alors, bien que son égo en ait prit un coup, Allison passa l'éponge dessus. Bien qu'encore toute hérissée des moqueries de son père, elle lui tira la langue. Celui-ci éclata de rire, son regard de métal s'illumina furtivement. Deux choses qu'elle n'avait ni vu, ni entendu, depuis l'arrivée de Gérard. Chris Argent vint de nouveau vers elle.

- C'est une réaction très puérile jeune fille.

- Oui et… ?

Elle s'était avancée également. Il la prit par les épaules et la conduisit en direction de la sortie du bâtiment. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et fit semblant de trainer des pieds.

- Et que dis-tu de prendre une glace avec ton vieux père ? Tu n'auras pas honte j'espère ?

L'adolescente se redressa puis fit mine de réfléchir, se tortillant les mains.

- Et bien, nous allons seulement devoir aller dans l'état voisin étant donné que si on me voit avec toi, ma popularité risque de descendre en flèche !

Il lui pinça les côtes, riant de bon cœur.

- Je vois… Donc il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule solution… annonça-t-il, énigmatique.

- Ha oui ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Il fronça les sourcils, faussement étonné.

- Attends, tu ne penses pas à la même chose que moi ?

Cette fois, Allison était perdue. Ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, elle l'interrogea du regard. Pour toute réponse, il lui jeta un coup d'œil de biais, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle sur un ton suspicieux pour l'inviter à poursuivre.

- Et bien…

- Oui ?

- On pourrait se louer un film comme tu les aimes et grignoter des glaces devant ?

L'adolescente se mit à sautiller, elle avait l'impression de retourner à une époque joyeuse mais révolue qu'était son enfance. Chris lui embrassa le haut du crâne, protecteur. Elle n'avait pas été éduquée dans les effusions de bons sentiments, mais ces quelques moments qu'ils partageaient lui procuraient une sensation de sécurité réconfortante dont elle avait terriblement besoin en ce moment.

- Quel genre de film veux-tu regarder ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- Un film d'action, répondit-elle après une seconde de réflexion.

- Pas de comédie romantique ? s'esclaffa son père.

La brunette retroussa difficilement ses lèvres en un petit sourire afin de donner le change. Certes, elle adorait les romances hollywoodiennes, mais sa rupture avec Scott était trop enflammée pour s'extasier devant des couples factices de cinéma. D'ailleurs, ce genre de duo était aussi présent dans les films d'actions… mauvais choix donc…

- Et pourquoi pas Rasta Rockett ? proposa-t-elle.

Chris haussa les sourcils.

- Oh allez papa ! Il est tellement marrant ! Dis oui !

- Puisque tu insistes, concéda-t-il en souriant.

- Oh merci ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il resserra sa prise autour de ses épaules, et frotta son bras, comme s'il cherchait à la réchauffer, alors qu'en réalité il s'imprégnait de cet instant. Bientôt, il lui faudrait se ressaisir, s'éloigner un peu de sa fille pour poursuivre correctement son entrainement. Ils grimpèrent dans son 4x4 sombre et filèrent en direction d'un loueur de DVD's. Ils rentrèrent chez eux alors que la journée tirait sur sa fin, des sacs de courses dans les bras et l'étui rectangulaire du film dans une poche.

.

Dans un autre coin de Beacon Hills, devant une bâtisse de jolie taille, se tenait Isaac Lahey. Les jambes écartées et les bras croisés, il observait la demeure dans laquelle il avait grandi. Dans laquelle son père l'avait « éduqué » à sa manière. Les mauvais souvenirs affluaient dans l'esprit bouillonnant du jeune homme. La seule idée précise qui flottait en lui, était son désir de vider sa maison d'enfance, puis de la vendre. Sa maison d'enfance… cette expression lui fit serrer les dents et étinceler ses yeux dont les iris lumineuses étincelèrent dans la nuit tombante.

Une voiture de sport conduite par Derek pénétra dans l'allée dallée et se gara à côté d'un utilitaire de déménagement, loué au préalable par ce dernier pour plusieurs jours. Le contact fut interrompu, une portière s'ouvrit, avant de claquer, suivi de clic de la fermeture centralisée. Des bruits de pas sur le sol dur retentirent, suivis de craquements de brindilles et d'herbes brûlées par le soleil. Quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux rouges de l'Alpha brillaient alors que celui-ci se rapprochait de son Bêta. Il vint se poster à ses côtés et, après un regard appuyé vers Isaac, il adopta une posture identique et détailla la maison. Avec une ponctualité à réévaluer, Scott déboula dans la rue du quartier résidentielle, perché en équilibre sur son vélo, pédalant aussi vite que possible. Dans un crissement de pneus, il se stoppa auprès de ses deux confrères, gardant le silence une longue minute.

Derek fut le premier à réagir. Après un hochement de tête, il pinça les lèvres et, haussant les sourcils en signe d'interrogation, il braqua son regard tour à tour sur Isaac et Scott. Ce dernier approuva d'un signe de tête, il alla même dissimuler son deux-roues sur le côté de la maison, dans un renfoncement à l'abri des regards. Lorsqu'il revint, Isaac semblait déterminer à entrer en action.

- Allons-y, murmura-t-il.

Ni Derek, ni Scott, n'eurent le besoin de s'entretenir pour comprendre que le blond se parlait à lui-même, qu'il se donnait du courage.

Isaac enfonça la clé dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte. Sans même marquer un arrêt sur le perron, il se dirigea directement vers le sous-sol. C'était là qu'il avait à faire. Ce sont les traces de cette partie de son passé qu'il lui fallait effacer afin de vendre la maison. Voilà pourquoi il avait appelé Derek et Scott. Il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Concernant Derek, c'était grâce au lien partagé entre le mordeur et le mordu. Par contre, Isaac ressentait une réelle confiance pour Scott, celle-ci s'était construite progressivement, de façon tout à fait normale, mais avec un pressentiment supplémentaire. Un truc de loup, probablement.

La main sur la poignée, il suspendit son geste. Lentement, il fit face à ses deux compagnons. Ne sachant comme formuler ses pensées sans paraître niais, il les scruta attentivement puis se racla la gorge.

- Les gars, je voulais vous dire…

Décidément, les remerciements sont parfois difficiles à dire. Scott haussa les épaules et fit un geste désabusé pour signifier que cela ne comptait pas.

- C'est normal, t'inquiète, ajouta-t-il.

Derek approuva ses paroles d'un signe de tête. Le résultat fut instantané, Isaac se détendit et fut secoué d'un rire nerveux. Il pressa la poignée vers le bas, la porte tourna sur ses gonds, délivrant le passage vers des escaliers droits.

- Bon alors… C'est parti !

Les deux autres lui emboîtèrent le pas aussitôt. Vider le sous-sol ne fut pas une mince affaire. Il apparut rapidement qu'en réalité, tout devait disparaître. Ils passèrent plus de la moitié de la nuit à jeter l'ensemble des meubles et autres objets dans le fourgon de déménagement. Au total, ils firent quatre allers-retours dans les différentes décharges publics des environs. Leur organisation était bien huilée. Pendant que deux d'entre eux se débarrassaient des déchets, le troisième continuait de sortir des affaires du sous-sol puis il les déposait devant la maison où ses amis les chargeraient dans l'utilitaire une fois celui-ci vidé.

Le reste de la nuit fut octroyée à repeindre les murs et à nettoyer le sol. Derek avait tout prévu. Tous les trois, après une courte pause, se dirigèrent vers sa voiture de sport qu'il ouvrit dans un déclic en appuyant sur sa clé électrique. Il ouvrit le coffre, et ils purent s'emparer des bâches en plastique, des pots de peintures blanches, des pinceaux et des rouleaux. En l'espace de quelques heures, ils recouvrirent les stigmates de la maltraitance de Mr Lahey envers son fils. Bien que le sujet ne se prête pas à la plaisanterie, Scott et Derek firent des efforts pour instaurer un climat de bonne humeur. Ils se chamaillèrent avec les pinceaux et les rouleaux, Isaac en juge, mais face à un certains manque d'impartialité, l'Oméga et l'Alpha durent sévirent et s'allièrent pour attaquer le blond. La fin de la nuit se déroula dans les éclats de rire. Scott s'autorisa même à faire remarquer à Derek qu'il aurait quand même pu amener une radio pour les placer dans une ambiance festive.

- Oh mais je t'en prie, je te laisse gérer le karaoké, ricana l'homme.

Isaac applaudit en riant. Il savait que ces deux-là ne s'appréciait pas outre mesure, Derek ne faisait confiance en personne et Scott avait besoin de la confiance pour fonctionner. Forcément, trouver un terrain d'entente dans ces conditions s'avérait mal aisé. Mais il était content de voir que cela ne les empêchait pas de le soutenir dans cette histoire.

.

Tous les trois étaient adossés contre l'utilitaire, observant le jour se lever. Ils étaient littéralement lessivés, moulus, carrément à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Scott sorti de sa poche son téléphone portable : huit appels en absence, un texto « Où es-tu ? », et un message vocal. Tous de sa mère. Tous reçus entre 21h45 et 3h08.

- On devrait rentrer avant que ma mère se lève, conseilla-t-il à l'adresse d'Isaac.

Melissa McCall hébergeait Isaac le temps qu'il se trouve un endroit où vivre. Elle n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre. Scott avait utilisé la carte de la disparition de son propre père. Il avait ajouté qu'elle était la seule adulte humaine à être dans la confidence à propos des loups-garous. Que des inconnus ne comprendraient pas les réactions d'Isaac. Elle avait cédé. Le soir-même Isaac mangeait avec eux et s'installait dans une pièce à la base aménagée en dressing pour sa mère. Les deux loups-garous étaient allés récupérer un matelas chez Isaac et ils l'avaient posé à même le sol dans sa nouvelle chambre. Melissa avait du vider l'armoire pour récupérer tous ses vêtements et chaussures qu'elle avait, par la suite, disposés où elle avait pu, entre sa chambre et la buanderie. Voilà quatre jours qu'ils vivaient tous les trois.

- Oui, tu as raison. Tu pars à vélo et je te suis en courant, répondit-il.

- Je vais me rentrer aussi, argua Derek en bâillant.

Cette action eut pour effet de tous les faire bâiller à tour de rôle. Ils se séparèrent donc là-dessus, n'insistant pas pour rester quelques minutes supplémentaires. De toute manière, ils avaient vu le plus beau : un lever de soleil dans un ciel parfaitement dégagé.

Isaac traversa la route pendant que Scott partait récupérer son vélo. Derek grimpa dans sa voiture de sport puis laissa passer Scott avant de lui-même partir. Tous les deux empruntaient globalement la même route jusqu'à ce qu'à un moment donné le plus jeune tourne sur la gauche pour rejoindre son quartier. Pour l'instant, ils se suivaient, Scott, sur le trottoir, pédalant à fond de train pour le dépasser, et Derek l'observant confiné dans sa voiture, se déplaçant lentement pour un conducteur de voiture. Tout en le couvant du regard, les pensées de Derek s'orientèrent vers Erika et Boyd, ses deux Bêtas dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis le match de Lacrosse. Son instinct lui criait qu'ils étaient danger, ce qui, sous un angle positif, signifiait qu'ils étaient encore vit. Ce qu'il ignorait était l'état dans lequel ils étaient... Et où ? Avec la meute d'Alphas ? En fuite ? Si seulement il arrivait à leur mettre la main dessus... Il soupira et se concentra de nouveau pleinement sur sa conduite.

.

La route se poursuivait tout droit sur une centaine de mètres et Coraline roulait lentement. Enfin elle roulait surtout à cette allure à cause de l'imbécile en voiture de sport qui se traînait devant elle. La jeune femme regarda l'heure sur son autoradio et réalisa que si ça continuait, jamais elle n'arriverait à temps pour son entretien d'embauche. Or, à ce genre de rendez-vous, on n'arrive pas en retard. Elle jura entre ses dents et attrapa son sac-à-main posé sur le siège passager à sa droite. Elle se mit à farfouiller à l'intérieur à la recherche de son téléphone portable… qui demeurait introuvable. Comme toujours lorsqu'elle en avait le plus besoin.

- Mais merde ! s'exclama-t-elle. Quelle idée de s'offrir une caisse pareille quand on a peur d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur !

Elle étudia la route devant elle, puis estima qu'elle avait le temps de jeter un œil dans son sac pour trouver le seul objet qui pourrait, éventuellement, sauver sa vie professionnelle. Elle détacha son regard de son pare-brise et se concentra sur le bric-à-brac que contenait sa sacoche. Une seconde plus tard, elle se sentie propulsée en avant puis rejetée en arrière au fond de son siège, plaquée par sa ceinture de sécurité. Elle sursauta et regarda devant elle, sonnée.

La voiture de sport était arrêtée, avec l'avant de sa vieille Dodge Horizon dans une parfaite continuité. Un mouvement attira le regard dévasté de Coraline qui aperçut un adolescent sur son vélo qui terminait de traverser le passage pour piétons, observant avec incrédulité l'imbécile qui bondissait de son coupé sport. Fébrile, Coraline s'agita pour s'arracher à l'emprise de la ceinture puis s'extirpa vivement de son véhicule.

- Espèce d'abruti ! s'écria-t-elle. Vous avez eut votre permis dans une boîte surprise ou quoi ?

- P… Pardon ? bégaya Derek, les yeux étincelant suite à l'appellation à laquelle il a eut droit.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? s'exaspéra-t-elle. Depuis quand le code de la route autorise les cons en vélo à traverser sur les passages pour piétons ?

Cette fois, Derek n'osa plus rien répondre, perdu par les accusations de la femme d'environ 25 ans qui s'énervait contre lui. Pourtant, il lui semblait que c'était de sa faute à _elle_ si elle lui était rentrée dedans avec sa voiture.

- Bon vous savez quoi ? J'ai pas le temps là, je dois aller décrocher un boulot, et je vais en avoir encore plus besoin maintenant que j'ai rayé votre carrosserie !

Elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés, en profita pour inhaler une grande bouffée d'air, et reprit sur un ton autoritaire :

- Bon alors ? Vous avez de quoi écrire pour que je vous file mes coordonnées ?

- Heu… Hé bien…

- Oh vous cassez pas, j'ai compris, coupa-t-elle fraichement. T'façon vous les mecs, on ne peut jamais rien vous demander !

Abasourdi, il l'observa se pencher à l'intérieur de sa caisse, attraper un stylo du premier coup dans son sac, et saisir son courrier personnel de la veille qu'elle avait relevé ce matin-même. Elle prit une enveloppe au hasard, la déchira et en sortie les papiers qu'elle contenait avant de les fourrer dans sa boîte à gants. Une fois armée tel qu'elle l'était, elle prit appui sur le capot vert pomme, à la peinture écaillée, pour inscrire son nom et son numéro de téléphone sur le morceau de papier.

- Voilà, tenez ! conclut-elle, en le lui mettant dans la main. Appelez-moi ce soir pour le constat.

A peine ces mots sortis de sa bouche, elle regagna sa place derrière le volant et mit le contact, elle recula sans ménagement, et, après un coup d'œil dans ses rétroviseurs, elle contourna l'homme et sa voiture, et le dépassa à vive allure. Cette fois c'était sûr, elle serait en retard à son entretien. Elle frappa un coup sur le volant, à bout de nerf.

Derek suivie du regard la vieille Dodge branlante, puis finit par se décider à la quitter des yeux. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

- Sacrée folle, souffla-t-il enfin.

Il s'approcha de l'arrière de son coupé et grimaça devant les éraflures plus ou moins profondes. Il se rassura en se disant que ce n'était qu'un bout de taule, normalement, rien d'important n'avait du être endommagé étant donné qu'il roulait particulièrement lentement. Il faut dire qu'il était concentré sur la progression de Scott, en équilibre sur les pédales de son vélo, et sur les frêles existences d'Erika et Boyd. Derek ouvrit sa paume pour découvrir le nom de la cinglée qui avait bousillé son train arrière.

- Coraline Johnson, lut-il. Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

Il leva les yeux au Ciel, prit au dépourvu par cette situation. Peut-être qu'il ne l'appellerait pas, après tout, elle n'était pas des plus sympathiques, et elle ne semblait pas avoir les moyens pour avancer les frais de réparation en attendait d'être remboursée par l'assurance. Quoiqu'il en soit, il grimpa dans sa voiture, démarra et poursuivit sa route pour rentrer dormir quelques heures dans le hangar à wagons de tramway. Il fit un détour par la boulangerie du coin pour un petit-déjeuner.

Il poussa la porte qui tinta à son arrivée. Il la refermait sans regarder lorsqu'il senti une résistance, il se retourna et entrevit une femme à l'extérieur. Il tira avec vivacité la porte et découvrit la mère de Scott.

- Oh excusez-moi madame McCall.

Celle-ci marqua un temps d'arrêt, son sourire de circonstance s'effaçant d'un coup. Sentant son malaise, Derek précisa les choses.

- Vous êtes la mère de Scott n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet… Vous êtes l'un de ses amis ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je trouve que vous êtes un peu vieux pour trainer avec un ado, accusa-t-elle sèchement.

Derek leva les mains pour s'innocenter. Il se rappela que la seule fois où elle l'avait vu, il était sous sa forme de loup-garou. C'était au poste de police de la ville, la nuit où Matt, qui contrôlait alors le Kanima, avait fait des ravages. La nuit où Melissa McCall avait découvert que son fils était un loup-garou. Finalement, il était normal qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas.

- Et pourtant, je suis l'un de ses amis, dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

La compréhension se peignit sur les traits de Melissa, accompagnée d'autres sentiments contradictoires.

- Je vois, finit-elle par dire.

Les lèvres serrées, elle fuyait le regard d'acier de Derek. Celui-ci remarqua les cernes naissants sous ses yeux, il décida alors de prendre les choses en main. Tant pis pour sa propre fatigue.

- Je peux vous offrir un café-croissant ? proposa-t-il délicatement.

Elle sembla peser les pours et les contres puis finit par accepter.

- Qu'est-ce que vous prenez ? demanda-t-il.

- Un grand café avec un peu de lait, sans sucre, répondit-elle.

Derek hocha la tête avec un sourire rassurant. Il ressentait comme le besoin de la protéger. Contrairement à Scott, il n'avait plus le loisir d'être protecteur envers sa mère… Il fit les commandes au comptoir, régla la note, puis rejoignit Melissa à une table où il déposa un plateau contenant deux cafés et une assiette de deux croissants. Il s'installa en face d'elle. Soudain, il se demanda pourquoi il avait agit comme ça. Après tout, il ne la connaissait pas, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire ? Mais la femme lui retira cette épine du pied en prenant la parole.

- C'est vraiment très gentil… ?

- Derek. Derek Hale, précisa-t-il.

- Derek, répéta-t-elle. Merci alors.

Elle mélangea un peu de lait chaud à son café et remua le mélange avec sa cuiller. Distraitement. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de se lancer.

- Scott et Isaac ne sont pas rentrés de la nuit, commença-t-elle.

- Je sais.

Elle sursauta, lâchant l'ustensile de cuisine qui tomba sur la table, éclaboussant de café au lait un périmètre de dix centimètres autour.

- Que je suis maladroite, s'excusa-t-elle.

- J'étais avec eux, ajouta Derek.

Melissa darda son regard brillant sur lui. Elle réclamait de plus amples précisions. L'Alpha s'exécuta avec docilité.

- Isaac a décidé de vendre la maison, alors nous avons fait les cartons. Il ne s'est rien passé d'autres. Pas de… de rencontres inopinées, dit-il plus bas.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Derek poursuivit sur le ton de la conversation.

- Voilà, nous avons juste fait du tri, et jeter tout ce qui était irrécupérable. Après nous n'auront plus qu'à mettre les affaires dans des cartons pour les entreposer dans un garage que je loue à son nom. Et Isaac pourra alors planter un panneau « à vendre » dans le jardin. Il m'a parlé d'emménager dans un appartement, c'est bien ça ?

- Heu… oui. Oui, légalement, il peut vivre seul. Il aura des aides de l'Etat. En attendant, je l'héberge. Je supporte mal l'idée que ce gamin soit sans parent.

Elle souffla puis, adoptant un air enjoué, elle ajouta :

- Et puis, il y a une chambre d'ami à l'étage, autant qu'elle serve à quelqu'un.

- Vous avez raison, approuva Derek sur un ton lointain.

Lui-même était devenu orphelin à peu près au même âge. Il aurait aimé compter sur quelqu'un. Au lieu de ça son oncle s'était fait passer pour impotent, et personne d'autre ne s'était présenté à lui pour le soutenir. A moins que ça fierté l'en ait empêché ?

Après un moment de silence qui s'étira, tous deux noyés dans leurs pensées, Melissa posa la question qui la démangeait.

- Et vous, Derek, où vivez-vous ? Vous ne pouviez pas vous occuper de lui ?

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, penaud.

- Je… je vis dans un hangar qui stock d'anciens wagons de tramways et de trains. Je trouvais que ce n'était pas adapté pour un jeune de 17 ans.

La mâchoire de Melissa se décrocha légèrement sous le coup de l'annonce. Elle se reprit et lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Ha mais c'est parfait ! Moi qui me rassurais de savoir mon fils et Isaac sous votre protection quand je ne suis pas là, je vois que je me faisais clairement des idées ! Derek, c'est pas le bon exemple que vous donnez à ces jeunes…

- Mais je… Enfin… Un exemple ? Moi ?

- T'es bien qu'un âne Derek ! rétorqua-t-elle, le tutoyant comme un enfant.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils, voilà deux fois qu'on le traitait d'imbécile en moins d'une demi-heure. Soit il fallait qu'il se remette sérieusement en question, soit la gent féminine se liguait contre lui. Il se renfrogna, s'enfonçant dans son siège. Pourquoi la mère de Scott l'intimidait-elle autant ?

- C'est ainsi, tu es un exemple pour eux. Ce sont des ados. Par définition, ils sont pommés et cherchent quelqu'un à qui ressembler plus tard. Et vu que tu es… ce que tu es… Bref, je vais pas te faire un dessin…

Pour se donner contenance, Derek mâchouilla le bout d'un croissant.

- Il faut que je me trouve un vrai foyer, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu _dois_ vivre dans un vrai foyer, rectifia-t-elle.

- A tout hasard, vous n'avez pas une deuxième chambre d'amis ?

Elle secoua la tête, sidérée.

- Non… Par contre j'ai un clic-clac qui fera l'affaire. Et devinez quoi ? Chez moi il y a même une douche…

Derek entrouvrit les lèvres pour se défendre, mais tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de demander d'un ton bourru :

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez par là ?

- Oh… simplement que tu as déménagé une maison pendant la nuit et que ça se sent… Et pas la peine d'avoir l'odorat surdéveloppé pour s'en rendre compte.

- Pour votre gouverne, j'ai un casier à la piscine municipale pour prendre autant de douches que je le veux.

Melissa ne répliqua rien.

- Bon, très bien, j'accepte, concéda-t-il.

- Super ! se réjouit-elle.

Elle entama à son tour un croissant qu'elle trempa dans sa tasse. Elle se laissa le temps de déglutir avant de remarquer avec autorité :

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit où sont Scott et Isaac.

Derek arqua les sourcils.

- Ils sont très probablement déjà chez vous, douchés et couchés au fond de leurs lits, allégua-t-il en accentuant le ton en évoquant leurs propretés.

La mère de famille soupira de soulagement.

- Tout de même, ils auraient pu me prévenir, nota-t-elle.

- Ils ne voulaient pas vous inquiéter. Scott a parlé de psychologie je crois.

- Précisément ! Ca a du être terriblement difficile à gérer pour Isaac… pauvre gosse…

- Incroyable ! Je me souviens très bien, c'est exactement ce que Scott a dit que vous diriez si vous l'appreniez, réalisa Derek.

Melissa afficha un visage de marbre.

- Approche, dicta-t-elle en faisant un signe de la main pour qu'il se penche vers elle.

Elle tendit la main derrière le crâne de l'homme et lui balança un taquet sec, parfaitement ciblé sur l'occiput. Derek protesta vivement. En réponse, elle secoua négativement la tête. Pas la peine qu'il essaie de sauver sa peau, il avait perdu sur ce terrain-là. Résigné, il n'insista pas et ils terminèrent de petit-déjeuner en discutant de sujets plus légers. Une fois qu'il ne resta plus que des miettes de croissants et des traces sombres au fond des tasses, le duo quitta la boulangerie et ils se suivirent en voiture jusqu'à la maison des McCall.

En entrant, Melissa lui indiqua où trouver la salle de bain, des serviettes propres, et elle lui précisa que le canapé où il dormirait était dans le salon. Elle aussi était exténuée d'avoir veillée toute la nuit. Après sa journée de travail, elle était rentrée chez elle après 21h30, elle avait été particulièrement surprise de ne pas voir le vélo de Scott. Certes il travaillait à la clinique vétérinaire, mais le Dr Deaton fermait à 19h. Après vérification, Isaac n'était pas là non plus. L'attente avait alors commencé. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne répondait au téléphone. De plus, elle ne voulait pas se montrer trop mère poule en les harcelant d'appels.

A présent, elle était devant la chambre de son fils. Sans hésiter, elle ouvrit sans bruit la porte et vit qu'il dormait profondément. Elle répéta le même scénario avec Isaac. Rassurée, elle s'étira et, les mains nouées derrière la nuque, alla dans la buanderie où du linge lavé était étendu et sec. Elle prit un slip et un T-Shirt de Scott, les plia, et les déposa devant la salle de bains d'où elle entendait l'eau de la douche couler. Elle toqua deux coups à la porte et dit à voix basse que des vêtements l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea dans le salon, où elle prit un plaid dans un coffre de bois, puis elle déposa la couverture sur le canapé. Elle recula de quelques pas et le détailla. A combien de gosses je vais m'arrêter ? se demanda-t-elle. A ses yeux, Derek restait un enfant, lui aussi privé de ses parents trop tôt. Elle quitta la pièce en se craquant la nuque de gauche à droite. A son tour d'aller se coucher.

.

Derek prit un soin particulier à se laver, il n'avait pas apprécié la remarque de Mme McCall. Oui, pour lui elle était Mme McCall, impossible de l'appeler par son prénom, même dans sa tête. Il lui devait ce respect. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains, en parti séché et ses parties intimes couvertes d'une serviette de bains, il eut le plaisir de trouver les vêtements de rechange promis. Il déchanta vite lorsqu'il du admettre qu'il avait les épaules plus larges que Scott. Ce qui lui rappela une scène déjà vécu chez Stiles. Tout bien considéré, le T-Shirt de l'Oméga lui allait à la perfection ! Il enfila le caleçon et son jean barbouillé de peinture blanche puis sorti. Une fois dans le salon, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé moelleux, tira un peu le plaid sur lui et s'endormi sans demander son reste.

Il fut réveillé dans les environs de midi grâce à des effluves forts alléchants de viandes grillées. Il reconnu le travail d'un expert en barbecue. Dans son inconscient, cette pensée le détendit, et les commissures de ses lèvres de redressèrent avec béatitude.

- Chut… Il ne faut pas qu'il ouvre les yeux sinon on ne verra rien… crut-il entendre.

Le temps que son cerveau réagisse, il entendit un léger claquement, un bref instant il perçut une lumière intense à travers le filtre de ses paupières. Il cligna aussitôt des yeux, tout en se redressant vivement. Il lui fallut une seconde pour faire le point afin de se souvenir de l'endroit où il était. Sa bouche était pâteuse, par réflexe il porta l'une de ses mains à ses lèvres.

- Hé oui Derek… C'est bel et bien de la bave ! se moqua Isaac.

- D'ailleurs je dois dire qu'on le voit très bien sur la photo, ajouta Scott en agitant un polaroïd.

Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson.

- Les garçons qu'est-ce que vous faites ? cria la voix de Melissa McCall depuis la terrasse. Je vous ai demandé de réveiller Derek.

- C'est fait ! lui répondirent-ils en cœur.

Derek grogna. Il s'essuya la bouche et bondit sur ses pieds.

- Rends-moi ça, ordonna-t-il à Scott.

- Hors de question…

- Scott… Je te préviens…, menaça-t-il.

- A table ! lança Melissa à la cantonade.

- Ma mère adore les photos, on te trouvera une super place au-dessus du frigo ! dit précipitamment Scott avant d'aller à la cuisine.

- Ils m'ont prit en photo aussi. Ils s'étaient ligués contre moi sans prévenir. Je trouvais pas ça très juste que tu y échappes, fit Isaac en tapotant l'épaule de Derek.

Puis il parti à la suite de son ami. Tous les deux en ressortirent avec des assiettes et des couverts.

- Derek ? appela Melissa. Les verres sont sur la table de la cuisine avec une carafe d'eau, tu peux les amener s'il te plait ?

- B-Bien sûr, s'entendit-il répondre.

.

- Quoi de prévu pour cette après-midi ? demanda Mélissa.

- On va continuer à faire des cartons et on fera quelques trajets vers le garage tant qu'on a encore l'utilitaire en location, répondit Derek.

Melissa hocha la tête.

- Bonne idée, mais n'oubliez pas que vous ne pourrez pas compter sur Scott avant 17h.

Derek, les sourcils arqués, observa tour à tour son interlocutrice et son fils. Les épaules affaissées, Scott semblait dépité. C'est lui qui lui offrit les explications qu'il réclamait.

- Je suis en soutien scolaire avec une fille de mon année. Si je ne fais pas ça et que je loupe mes examens de rattrapages, je repique.

- Oh…

Ce fut le seul son qui franchit les lèvres de son ainé.

- D'ailleurs Annabelle ne doit pas tarder, non ? remarqua Isaac.

- Tu as l'air bien au courant, nota Derek.

- Je trouve aussi, renchérit Melissa d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Je rêve… marmonna-t-il.

- Je crois qu'il disait ça parce qu'en fait, elle est sur le perron de l'entrée, dit Scott en lui sauvant la mise.

- Je n'ai… commença Melissa.

Elle interrompit son début de tirade lorsqu'elle entendit frapper trois coups à la porte, comme le faisait la jeune Annabelle.

- Ha les loups… marmotta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir. Pendant ce temps, les trois hommes débarrassèrent la table. Scott rejoignit Annabelle dans le salon, avec quelques unes de ses affaires pour étudier. Isaac salua la jeune fille et disparut dans les escaliers pour aller se laver les dents, comme venait de le lui dire Melissa. Quant à Derek, il terminait de remplir le lave-vaisselle lorsque la mère de famille pénétra dans la cuisine.

Elle resta un instant dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'observant à son insu. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée en se mettant à héberger des loups-garous chez elle ? Bon après tout, Derek n'était venu que pour une nuit, et Isaac était à la recherche d'un appartement. Mais elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle avait signé un CDI avec ces deux-là.

Derek, rinça la carafe d'eau et la retourna sur l'égouttoir afin qu'elle sèche. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer un coup d'éponge sur la table de la terrasse. Melissa se ressaisit à cet instant.

- Merci Derek, je vais terminer.

Celui-ci se stoppa, posa l'éponge sur le rebord de l'évier et attendit. Il attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose. Ou que quelque chose arrive. Le silence ne le dérangeait guère, et il n'avait pas envie de le briser. Sans rien ajouter de plus elle s'approcha de lui et prit l'éponge avant de sortir. L'ouïe du jeune homme lui apprit qu'Isaac se brossait encore les dents, et que Scott et Annabelle sortaient des feuilles et des livres. Il décida d'attendre son Bêta vers les deux jeunes gens. Il vit que le canapé était resté tel quel depuis son réveil. Il retira promptement le plaid qu'il plia vaguement et cala de force dans le coffre à couvertures et coussins.

Annabelle le détaillait du coin de l'œil, il le sentait. Il lui fit alors face et la scruta à son tour, souriant à pleines dents. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, le teint de la demoiselle vira au rouge pivoine en quelques dixièmes de secondes. Malheureusement pour lui, Melissa apparut dans le salon à cet instant, les poings sur les hanches.

- Oh Derek, c'est pas vrai…

Une fausse innocence s'afficha sur les traits du concerné.

- Allez file, tu as des cartons à faire il me semble ?

- En effet M'dame !

Elle plissa les yeux.

- Excusez-moi Madame McCall, se reprit-il piteusement. Heu… Je vous ramène Isaac pour le repas du soir ?

- Voilà, fais donc ça, mais je te préviens : pas de retard !

Tout en reculant, il hochait vivement de la tête. Son protégé déboula du haut des escaliers, il l'attrapa par la nuque et le poussa dehors. Un instant plus tard la voiture de sport démarrait, transportant les deux loups vers la maison d'Isaac. Melissa McCall leva les yeux ciel.

- Bon Dieu, cette maison devient une véritable garçonnière ! Pardonne-le Annabelle, Derek n'est qu'un imbécile.

Annabelle jugea préférable de ne rien répondre, au risque de s'enfoncer un peu plus. Il faut dire que venir ici devenait carrément épique. Tous ces beaux garçons aux muscles bien dessinés et aux regards brûlants lui donnaient l'impression d'être au cœur d'un roman à l'eau de rose. Lorsqu'elle raconterait ça, ses amies ne la croiraient jamais.

.

Le Docteur Deaton pressa sa main sur l'interrupteur de la salle de soins, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Il retira sa blouse et la suspendit au crochet près de la porte. Sans perdre plus de temps, il saisit ses clefs dans un tiroir du comptoir en sorbier, puis ouvrit celui-ci. La main posée sur le battant, il aperçut, juste à cet instant, une silhouette camouflée dans l'ombre de la salle d'attente, installée au creux d'un fauteuil.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? lança-t-il sans préambule.

Miss Morrell, la conseillère d'orientation, lui offrit un sourire énigmatique en guise de salut. Elle décroisa ses jambes et se leva avant de répondre.

- J'avais envie de voir un vieil ami.

- Evidemment, concéda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Il lui indiqua la sortie d'un geste ample. Elle poussa la porte et l'attendit à l'extérieur le temps qu'il verrouillait la clinique vétérinaire. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour l'observer, elle semblait étudier le ciel.

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est plutôt calme ces derniers temps ? interrogea-t-elle de sa voix suave.

- Tu veux dire depuis la disparition de Gérard ? précisa-t-il de but en blanc.

- Je veux dire ces derniers temps, rétorqua-t-elle.

Le Dr Deaton fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps. Bonne soirée, conclut-elle en tournant les talons vers sa voiture garée tout près.

Il la regarda s'éloigner de sa démarche féline, son cerveau s'activant à toute allure.

.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Que prépare Miss Morrell selon vous ?

J'ai pleins de questions qui me brûlent les doigts, mais je vous épargne (sympa hein ?)

Bref, j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Bisous bisous et à la semaine prochaine les p'tits loups !


	3. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour,

j'ai demandé à une bêta (**Junon2**, pour ne pas la citer), de corriger ma fanfiction. Donc pour l'instant je ne publierais plus de nouveaux chapitres. Selon les changements qui seront fait, j'éditerais ce que j'ai déjà posté ou j'abandonnerais ce début de fanfiction et publierais sous un autre titre.

Désolée pour ces changements, j'espère vous recroiser sur d'autres fanfictions.

Encore un grand merci à **Dampkring** et **Faerie714** pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir et m'ont motivées à publier la suite ;)

A bientôt !


End file.
